Talking In Her Sleep
by TextGirl
Summary: An Affair, all he could do was wonder why she talked in her sleep. Elsa Vintre a writer caught amidst the storm of a serious writers block turning to her favorite past time of drinking and self destruction. She leaves the big city to meet the married couple Anna and Hans Isles, Anna and Elsa forge a steady friendship only to fall into a list of lies and sexual encounters. G!P Elsa
1. The Affair Part 1

_**AN: Hey, this is a new story for me I wanted to try something in the grown up section seeing as I'm a 24 year old Frozen AnnaxElsa shipper. I wanted to do a story that is real in a sense of everyday life so yeah here's my new Talking In Her Sleep, this story isn't for the light at heart or nor is it a bubbly High School fic.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen**_

 _ **Warning: Anna and G!P Elsa no relation slight religious reference.**_

" _ **Talking"**_

" _ **Thinking"**_

* * *

 _ **The Affair**_

* * *

I looked at the blinking place indicator on my screen it sat there flashing its curse at me, I grumbled inwardly to myself as I tired to process at least one compatible sentence. Much like my fleeing career instead of a sentence coming to life on my screen, only choppy incoherent sentences came in their wake hitting the backspace button on my laptop I growled. It had been over three years since my last novel, even with all the hired of therapy I bought I couldn't connect when it came to making meaning of my work. Hearing the quiet echo of the lake, I somewhat wrestled with my need to destroy the machine in front of me. Taking a deep breath I had to realign my thoughts focusing on the positive, despite my self destructive behavior it was nice to know that I was safe it was my own island of disintegration.

Escaping from the busy Los Angeles and New York streets I found myself just on the outskirts of the Vermont and New York border in a small community that only had one liquor store. I left the big city without a word, retreating to where it all began. With my Aunt Gerda retiring and rendering her business to the wolves of Wall Street all that was left of her were eight fully paid estates and a young Puerto Rican lover named Juan Carlos. With me being her only and favorite niece, childhood memories with her were too much to simply let her sell or rent out this secluded patch of paradise it served as the perfect catalyst for my downfall.

The house was large, smirking to myself I couldn't help but compare the large modern made housing structure to my thought process it was large and empty. With the house being a simple eleven hundred square feet there were nine bathrooms, six bedrooms, four laundry rooms, two offices and five fireplaces amongst the detached guest rooms. Getting up out of my chair I stretched my legs seeing as they were cramped from hours of idle movement; running my hand through my platuim bangs my hands felt oily and sweaty this told me I needed a shower. Slipping on a large blue dress shirt and black jeans I grabbed my cigarettes slipping them into my shirt pocket.

Walking to my window I looked at the empty house next door. With the west office window being the only view to seeing my neighbors it worked to my advantage when it came to me having my privacy, but there was a downside seeing as I got a clear view of the neighbors whole house. With my Aunts only neighbor Mrs. Carmichael now six feet below it somewhat brought a tinge of joy to my heart; seeing as in her last years with me staying here I was branded a freak and abomination by the spiritual super soldier for Christ zealot. As well as I didn't have to look at her when she changed the thought enough made me sick. Walking out of my office, I headed downstairs no words could express the main living area's open floor plan even from the very windows it showed from. The nature filled scenery itself was to amazing as it overlooked the lake and surrounding wilderness.

Passing into the dining room the furnishings throughout the house gave simple elegance to them. I thought it was common for many vacation homes it was luxurious but easy to match seeing it was all either white, black or brown. From white leather sofas to sleek marble floorings and the occasional abstract-inspired art piece, that my Aunt Gerda collected for me on her travels the home projected luxury without implying too much personality. I liked it that way seeing as too much personality, either made your visitors uncomfortable or it made them want to call the hoarder helpers.

Walking to the stainless steel kitchen I got another cup of coffee, it wasn't until I heard the moving of trucks and loud voices. With my office phone ringing I picked it up from the kitchens phone looking at the caller ID, my thoughts then drifted to my less that favorite person, my agent. Out of the curriculum within the writing world I learned the fundamentals of getting along with my agent. However still I mauled over my bizarre choice in agent, Kristoff Kristensen with guy standing in at five-seven he was an easy two-hundred and fifty pounds of pure American male testosterone. Looking at him for the first time, he looked like he never picked up a book in his life, but the saying of never judging a book by its cover rang true. It turned out that Kristoff was a huge fan of my work which led him to being impulsive when it came to my latest works. Normally I would fire him under these conditions, maybe I couldn't let him go because he like me had a love for the literary world.

"Hey, hey, hey so how's the novel coming along?"

"How do you think it's coming along," I suggested while pouring my coffee.

"That bad...huh..." Walking to the front door, juggled the phone while I tried to slip on my house shoes with coffee in hand. "Yeah, if you don't count the mindless noise that's coming in I'm doing peachy." Walking outside I sat on the front steps leading to my door, taking an ashtray that I had stashed away I placed it next to me.

"What do you mean noise are you sure? I thought you lived away from cell phones and the evils of Starbucks?" Fishing out a pack of cigarettes from my loose blue dress shirt I pulled out a stick placing it in my mouth lighting it with one hand. Taking a pull from the deadly cancer stick I let the hazardous smoke fill my lungs before letting what was left of it out into the open air.

"Yeah I thought that too I was in the kitchen when it started, it wasn't a bird I can tell you that. And here I wanted to get away cornucopia of parties and drunken sex scandals that New York and Los Angeles had to offer, that and being a doormat for corporate literary fascism."

Kristoff knew what I was talking about when it came to my comment, being in New York and Los Angeles taught me that writing with authenticity was as dead as chivalry; you were free to write but you had to contain your ideas. The sickness of the fascist literary world. The golden age where the power of books being simply enjoyed for there poetic nature and value was long gone. Now the very essence of books seemed like a Mirage against the desert storms of high priced media scams and fast paced sex; I blamed Fifty Shades of Gray who single-handedly saw to the death of the literary world. No longer did anyone want to hear about romance, female and self empowerment they wanted to hear about a subjection and false hope about unrealistic expectations. When my book was introduced to the silver screen three years ago, I retreated into the corners of my mind seeing as my work became a target for the false insincerities of Hollywood.

"Look how many times do I have to tell you sorry about that?" Blowing out another drag, I ran my tongue over my teeth in annoyance at the bitterness of the memory. "Fifty million more times, according to the box office prices."

"Ok...Ok... I get it, but Elsa you gotta get out of this funk your in I mean it's been three years you gotta at least take a job doing something. Look there's this job out in Los Angeles it's for this magazine they offered you a ten-million dollar contract for the first year and that's you just writing blogs on their website. I think this would be a goo-"

"No..."

"Well do you have any better ideas! Unless you want to write a smut filled affair and become the thing you hate most your going to have to suck it up get in where you can fit in face it! Look...sigh...I want nothing more than the old Elsa to come back, but right now she isn't back so it's my job to work with the Elsa I have now." Not wanting to hear the truth I was too stubborn, I wasn't going to LA and I wasn't going to New York either even if my career suffered I wasn't going to give in and strip my pride. However, Kristoff had a point putting out my cigarette I took out another letting it dangle from my lips I had yet to light it before speaking.

"You know what your right...Kristoff I'm going to think about what you said."

"R-Really...""Yeah, right after I get a drink."

"Why you alcoholic little bas-" Hanging up the phone, everything he said was true didn't have any better ideas I mean that's what got me here in the first place right? Yes this was the life of me Elsa Vintre worlds greatest writer, world's biggest drunk and failure if only Edgar Allan Poe could see me now.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you liked it read review let me know what you think it's going to get good I promise.**_


	2. The Affair Part 2

_**AN: Hey thank you two my first reviewers and many followers, now I'm going to be honest I didn't expect much from this story or anything along with it. I mean I been writing on FF. Net for years and the thing is its not the same anymore, now people want light stuff like high school and I'm fine with that, but I want complex situations outside of school because lets face it I forgot how to be a teenager.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen**_

 _ **Warning: Anna and G!P Elsa no relation slight religious reference.**_

" _ **Talking"**_

" _ **Thinking"**_

* * *

 _ **The Affair**_

* * *

Time to a writer it was our greatest ally or our greatest enemy, from time relevance was born and with that our short fleeting careers as writers spun in the of time. Sure you had your greats Steven King, J.K Rowling hell you even had Hitler, but still found myself looking for answers. What did they have that I didn't I question myself like a a senator with his hand down an interns blouse. Taking a drink of my Scottish whiskey it seemed like a comfort although the irony of a Norwegian such as myself was drinking Scottish whiskey. My grandfather in all of his Norse pride would roll in his coffin at the sight of this. With Kristoff not calling me back it was a good sign seeing as he wanted me to think about the offer. He was quick to blow his top, but never slow to forgive much to his luck. That was his redeeming qualities with the sounds of moving I turned up the radio seeing as _Radiohead's High and Dry_ came on. I hoped this sad musical would spark my brain giving it the message that was in the title of the song as I looked at my computer screen.

It had been two hours and with the movers finally finishing with what seemed like forever, I was able to have some sort of peace. Tossing what I was starting to think in my drunk imagination was scotch I stumbled over to the kitchen. I remembered when drinking was a way to escape and to channel my thoughts now it just seemed like something to help me sleep, it was cold comfort at best. Looking for my cigarettes I couldn't find them seeing as I was out on the porch I rolled my eyes, having a strong feeling that they were there. Although our front doors were opposite of each other still I didn't want to run into my peeking neighbors as I got my cigarettes. I hated small introductions and with the noise from today I was starting to hate my neighbors, whoever they were they had money and from the sound of it they had a teenage daughter unless it was some old perverted bastard's wife.

The possibilities were endless seeing as the sound of her voice grinded on my nerves, how could anyone be so happy about a move? Getting a hand full of ice I placed it in my cup dragging myself over to my original position of my alcohol and couch.

"Ummm excuse me?"

Tearing my thoughts away from my pensive reflections, I looked on in horror and slight shock at the unfamiliar voice. Her skin was sun kissed, but not in a way that was overbearing and fake looking closely she had small sprinkle of freckles. Her red hair was in twin ponytails, her sharp facial features were narrow and slender, her eyes were stunning aquamarine complimenting her bright red tank t-shirt. Her blue jeans hugged her waist tightly, my instincts told me that I was going to have a hard time dealing with this neighbor. It was these cutesy types, that made my life a living hell my highschool career was proof of that, with my mood set I needed to get this woman out of my house.

"WHAT FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

"The door was open, I'm Anna Anderson I came to introduce myself seeing as we are going to be neighbors me and my husband Hans Isles just moved in an-"

"Isles...D-Did you say Isles?"

"Yeah he does a lot of movies he's a big time producer, you may know him from his hit movie The Changeling based off of the book?" Not wanting to tell her that I wrote the novel, I knew the name Hans Isles he was the big shot asshole that truned my art like many others into trash. He was single handedly responsible for shut down every writers vision with his films never reflecting the writers work, all of his films were big cliches. He was trash pure and simple, but I wondered was I any different. When he came to me wanting to make a movie out of my book I took the money from his hands without a second thought hopping that he would honor the integrity of my work. I know I was just as responsible as he was and it wasn't as if I was forced to take the money, but I was fooled signing away my work and soul to his corrupted vision. I felt myself angered at the thought of this bastard twisting my vision, for the mindless sheep that watched.

"Out," I whispered with my fists tightening lifting my head up I saw her face, I felt a surge of hate flood my being, inexplicable in its origins or the direction it would take me. It was true that I may have disliked my circumstances in which I'd found myself at certain times throughout my life, but to have Hans Isles here of all places puzzled and unsettled me.

"But I-"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" As my voice boomed within the echoed space of the living room; I watched as her shoulders jumped up at the sound my voice I was beyond furious I'm sure that my face was red hell fuck all I was seeing was red. How could the wife of the man I despised come in and look...happy, she truly was an idiot? With her scurrying off she looked back her eyes earnest in an apology before closing my door behind her. I took a drink once more, I needed to call Kristoff only he would know about this or at least something about this he was an agent for fucks sake! Dialing I mumbled for him to pick up.

"So you thought of my offer," answered the blonde.

"No, now tell me why...THE FUCK HANS ISLES IS MY NEIGHBOR!"

"What the fuck!"

"What the seven fuck's indeed..."

"Not to sound like an ass about this, but maybe and this is just a maybe. Maybe you can try writing like using your anger for him to write."

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!"

"Look Elsa it's a thought I mean it's not like you haven't worked with him before it's just that this situation is different."

"Why the hell are you defending hi-...Wait...you knew about this shit didn't you!"

"N-No I didn't _sigh_ ok...ok...I may have heard a rumor or two, but I didn't think it was going to happen so soon. Did you meet his wife, I swear she's amazi-"

"THAT FUCKING CUNT WALKED THROUGH MY FRONT DOOR!"

"Whoa...Whoa Anna Anderson is anything but that besides Elsa did you leave the front door open again?"

Blushing at my embracement my silence met his observation even on the phone I felt guilty, still that gave Anna no right to walk into my property new neighbor or not. What seemed off about the situation was that she was married with a last name of Anderson, dismissing it off as a friendly mistake and her being an idiot I didn't think of it anymore. Shaking my head out of my self entitled guilt, the fire returned in my gut as opened my mouth to speak only to be introduced to a beep on the other end of the phone.

"Hold on I have another call."

"Look call me back we still need to talk about this Elsa." Switching over to the unknown caller, I knew it would be my Aunt or some stupid salesman it always was.

"Yeah what do you want?"

"Well hello to you neighbor." Snarling, I wanted to slap whoever was in charge of giving out my number this was my private line no one knew it except my Aunt naturally and the leasing office.

"What the fuck do you want Hans and how the hell did you get this number?"

"With us being the only two neighbors within a five-hundred mile radius; the homeowners association as well as your aunt who was in charge of you lovely property at the time allowed them to give out your number to your neighbor a Mrs. Carmichael. Look I'm calling for talks of peace, Anna came in and I heard what happened and like many other things in her life she's sorry."

Something about Hans talking about Anna seemed upsetting, but I didn't pry any further besides she knew what she got into anyone could tell Hans was a chovianistic ass. However I knew Hans, everyone knew he always had more that one woman and the comments he made about them at parties was enough to make a feminist strap a bomb to his chest. Pitching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes I felt a headache coming on.

"What do you want Hans?"

"Nothing, I was just introducing myself to my neighbor and to invite you over for dinner."

"I would rather be put in a pit of rattlesnakes with a hot pocket than to eat with you."

"Well, that said seeing as I will be out of town in the next six months, I will try again after my trip so how's the writing?"

Hanging up, I didn't even bother to switch to Kristoff finding the chord on the wall I ripped it out tomorrow I was going to the leasing office to fix this age old mess. Popping down I took out another cigarette lighting it, normally I didn't smoke in the house however with this unexpected turn of events I had to make an exception. Looking at my open computer the blinking place indicator still blinked its doom at me flashing its curse even more. With the door bell ringing once again I knew who it was unless it was the chipmunks themselves, I would rather have them. Stomping over to the door I swung it over harshly, only to come face to face with a bottle of Irish whiskey, tilting my head to left I notice Anna her eyes closed her head looking off to the other way in fear as she held the object up.

"Look tell your fucking husband I don't want it! What the hell did I say leave me alone!"

"He didn't send it I did, I know you said go away but I feel bad about earlier and I want to make it up. I noticed when I came in that you were drinking and I was unpacking and I fold this. I just wanted to say sorry I didn't mean to walk in on you and as you see I'll knock this is a great door by the way an-"

"Would you just be quiet," I whispered.

"Huh w-what was that?

Everything seemed in slow mute motion as I looked at the red-head it was clear to see why Hans married her, she was a sight to look at. As if on instinct the pressure in my head was building along with my annoyance, feeling my body move there was nothing I could do this girl had to shut up one way or the other. Walking up to her I crushed her lips on mine, molding everything together my plot was simple I wanted revenge and Anna was going to be my ammo.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hello thank you for the reviews they helped a lot.**_


	3. Can You Keep A Secret? Pt 1

_**AN: Hello I got a new work schedule. I'm trying to figure out when I can update, but I will update I promise that. Right now I'm still very wound up from Anime Expo, so don't worry I'll be making this short sort of...I think...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen**_

 _ **Warning: Anna and G!P Elsa no relation slight religious reference.**_

 _ **"Talking"**_

 _ **"Thinking"**_

* * *

 _ **Can you keep a secret?**_

* * *

There's always a moment in life where we ask ourselves is life worth living is the existence of our nature natural? Although I was never really religious, I liked to think of the wise old tale of Adam and Eve and their children Cain and Able. I happened to believe that we were all descendants of Cain doomed to walk around this earth as living Devils ment to feed off each other. There was no heaven nor hell, only this existence of misery I was the living embodiment of that pain my deformed body was enough to prove that.

In this kiss that I shared, it was now as the story proclaimed I was Cain and Anna this poor naive girl, was Abel. In this moment with this kiss I was killing Abel, how cruel the way actions play out our words.

 _ **SLAP**_

Stinging sensation was enough to make me laugh, I was the snake and I wanted to corrupt Anna's garden of Eden. Rubbing my cheek I poked the inside of my mouth with my tongue checking for cuts how could there be really the smack was something like hitting a a puppy with a rolled up newspaper smirking I rubbed the bottom of my chin. With Anna looking at her hand she looked up to me her chest deflating and inflating at a fast rate, with her licking her lips in that action I could tell that she wanted to remember my taste. Observing her further I waited, then like twlight amongst the gods below and behold I found it empathy and regret.

"I-I'm...e-excuse me..."

Like a bat out of hell she took off, walking to my door I watched her as she took off not so much as a glance back at me. Closing my door and locking it, I felt this strange jolt it was familiar and foreign it was déjà vu, but the fragments were being placed slowly. Suddenly it came to me, for the first time in over three years I had a thought; the thrill of it jolted my bones to life like an old factory springing to life. Smirking to myself I don't know if it was because of the kiss of my drunken state or my love for calamity, but I couldn't help but smile when I thought of Anna Anderson. The game was on and there was only one question in my mind I only hoped Anna could answer it.

 _Can you keep a secret?_

Waking up from a stone crushing hang over, my mouth felt dry seeing as the alcohol drained me, there was only one thing to do at a time like this fight fire with fire. And what I meant by that saying was I needed another drink, a Bloody Mary with a shot of vodka would do nicely. Some would say that my alcoholism and love for self-debauchery would lead me down the path of death or poverty. Sort of like a Kurt Cobain kind of thing a lot of people within the social circles of LA thought I wouldn't live past twenty-seven, now here I was at twenty-seven and I haven't pulled out my shotgun once. Not that I would have one by nature I was a pacifist, but if needed and desperate I could put a hole in someone's face all and all when it came to terms of my death I was sort of going for the Jimi Hendrix kind of way slow and painful.

Going to the mini bar that was to the left of me I noticed my blinds were half way open leaning down slowly I opened the mini fridge to only find one can of tomato juice. Taking it and pouring I opened the last of my vodka, it was a corner, but it was enough for what I needed. Mixing everything together, I attempted to walk to my desk only to stop a the slight motion coming from my slightly opened blinds. Taking a sip then biting out of my celery stick, I looked there in front of me was Anna in what looked like her and Han's bedroom. With her walking back and forth while on her phone, she looked deep within conversation walking closer she only wore a red bra and tight fitting blue jeans. Looking down something else was getting tighter in my jeans as well.

The cruelty of my life, always begins with a background story with my family being well off in a small, but not so small city of Oslo, Norway. My family had three children from my grandparents Greda being the oldest of them, my mother the second older and the youngest Kai it's unfortunate to say my mother was the black sheep. And, like any good sheep farmer knows a black sheep is always good to go astray and that my mother did. Finding herself on the rough part of town she ran into my father or sprem donner or whatever my family calls it; with them pairing together under the wonderful utopia of drugs, rainbows, dreams, sex and unicorns things in their world could have been perfect. From all of that and I was spawned, and with the wonderful magic from unicorns as well as the drugs I was blessed with a magical horn too called a penis. The doctors didn't know what was more amazing the fact that I had a penis or the fact that I survived with a small amount of coke in my baby body that could count as mini mountain of sorts.

So after this wonderful tassagression against god was made, my mother kept me in this form claiming all the love in the world she had for me and me only. With that love the time for clean up came with my mother on the road to "cleaning up her act," and by that it meant only scoring coke on the weekends and stealing from my grandparents on Mondays and Thursdays and leaving me in my soiled diapers only Tuesdays and Mondays. Things were "good" until the money ran out that is, and with my grandparents wanting my mother to clean up they cut her off and kicked her out as for my father when there was no unicorns, dreams, rainbows or drugs so he left and so did she shortly after. At least she left me with a gift only twenty-eight cents and me in a soiled diaper for a week, at least she left food in the fridge. After that Gerda took care of me, telling me that my mother went on a long vacation and what that meant to me was that she was strung out somewhere on the mean Los Angeles streets.

Finishing the last of my Bloody Mary, I blinked to see Anna gone with the tight bulge in my pants I needed a shower and I hoped to take off some pressure. Walking down the hall I headed to my room, it was simple with it being the master bedroom, everything was plain no grand print or design just a large hardwood floor and a large window hell everything was large. Going to the closet I picked out a Forrest green button down with blue jeans, unfortunately I was out of things and a trip to the store was needed.

Moments later I was out and dressed letting my hair drip dry, it still was impossible to tame the mess of wild bangs. Pushing them back I knew they would be spiked but it was good to have them out of my eyes. Getting in my car, I drove off there was nothing for mile around just distant lake houses as the morning sun peeped in it made crystals on the lake. With my phone ringing I pushed the answer button on my steering wheel, I knew it was Kristoff hell there were only really two numbers in my phone.

"What now Kristoff?"

"Wow, and here I thought you would be in a good mood considering what you sent me last night." Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion I wondered to what the hell Kristoff was talking about, I knew yesterday was one of those days. However, for me to write something I would have to have a fucking idea which I didn't so I didn't know what the hell the blonde was talking about.

"W-What I didn't fucking send you anything."

"Yes the fuck you did you sent a synopsis last night bone crushing shit Vintre!" Finally making it to my destination I only saw three cars that was good seeing that there weren't many people out here this time of year. Taking my phone off from the car speaker I set it to my ear, in hopes of getting this bastard of an agent on the right track as walked in the store.

"Look I don't know what the fuck I sent, but it couldn't of been me."

"It's from you, look are you at home right now just check your email."

"No I'm not fucking home right now I- Hey I got to call you back." Hanging up there in the cereal aisle reaching for a box was Anna, thinking to my plan as well as this mornings solo jack off session things strung to life once again. With me being an easy 6'1 I walked over behind her grabbing the box she needed, with her turning around her smile faded slowly as she saw me.

"So luck charms huh, I placed my bet on you being a Captain Crunch woman." With me stepping in her personal bubble she reached for the cereal in my hands grabbing her hand mid way, it was soft. Kissing the top of her knuckles, I watched as she turned red holding her gaze with mine she couldn't even feel or see where I was leading her hand time for me stopped as I didn't even hear the cereal box in my other hand drop on the floor. It wasn't until her eyes widened at what she felt, with me leading Anna's hand to my crotch I felt myself grow bigger under her hand. As I held her gaze, I could have sworn her hand twitched a bit as they were on me letting out a low moan I had to keep focused. This was about revenge after all, at least that was what I was telling myself as my other hand reached under her shirt.

* * *

 _ **AN: Read and Review, now as for Elsa and her background I hope you know that was all sarcasm, but the truth is still the truth her mothers a drug addict.**_


	4. Can You Keep A Secret? Pt 2

_**AN: I'm back thank you so much for the reviews, well since I have Saturdays and Sundays off this and other random stories of my choosing will be updated on Saturday or Sunday. Right now I'm working on a novel so I'm trying to nail that down however, I won't forget about updates here, not when there is such a good turn out for this story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen**_

 _ **Warning: Anna and G!P Elsa no relation slight sexual references.**_

 _ **"Talking"**_

 _ **"Thinking"**_

* * *

 _ **Can you keep a secret?**_

* * *

 _ **Slap**_

"W-What's wrong with you?" Once again smiling at her this time it hurt, I was surprised that she didn't scream out in horror at what she felt, I guess she didn't feel hard enough. Backing away with my hands up in surrender I didn't want her screaming bloody murder.

"Wow we gotta stop with the smacking."

"Y-You have to s-stop what your doing!"

"Else what I mean don't act like I didn't feel that extra twitch down there, you liked it didn't you."

"Y-You mean that thing is...real?"

"It's not a thing its my cock and yes its real, so what do you say you and me my place? Trust me I'll be gentle."

"N-No now good bye." Watching her walk off the throbbing on my cheek intensified going to another aisle I watched as she stormed out with bags in hand I was sure she didn't get all that she needed. However if she needed anything and I mean anything, I was going to be a good neighbor and "help out," and after I'll expose Hans to my plot crushing him and making him look like a fool. A married woman, his wife no less fucking the daylights out of his worst enemy, it was pure gold. Going to the alcohol aisle I picked up what I needed unfortunately I wasn't a skilled cook so a diner burger was in order.

Getting back home, I set my food down nibbling on a fry as I walked to my office I wanted to know what the fuck Kristoff was talking about. There was no rational explanation for what I wrote, other than the ramblings of a drunk, walking straight to the window I saw Anna in the kitchen pacing and on the phone once again. Who and what she was talking to seemed to confuse me to no end, hell the girl could have a list of problems unless it was Hans which I doubt it would be it had to be her shrink. A girl like her with money, it equalled a recipe for disaster if anything she could have been on psych-meds or talking to her shrink I find that the rich have more explosive results for simple things. I knew at this rate she couldn't trust me I needed to give her a reason to trust me, when the time came for Hans to know I would gladly expose his little wife for the whore she was.

Biting my lip I knew the plan was messy, and I knew this was no way to lose my virginity still the revenge was too sweet. This was something of a statement to all of the writers that Hans screwed over taking our writings and turning them into trash the nassastic deprevitiy that this man casted for our vision. Still if I had to lose something like my virginity for my revenge I would gladly do it, it's not like it would be put to use in the real world I didn't desire to have a family. If anything I knew there were hookers to take care of my virginity problem, but still even high priced hookers had there limit and I was it. I guess a woman having a cock wasn't flattering when it came to the term of lesbian sex extra paid or not.

Walking away I wanted to watch more, but the mystery of Kristoff's email eluded my curiosity to no end. If I really had a thought and if I really had something to do with this maybe there was more to Anna than what I thought. Opening up my email I looked in the sent area to catch my "email," reading it further from the title I racked my brain.

 _This was last night Moonlight in the Void sent at 2:56 am let's open this up._

Opening up the email I scanned what I had written, it was the exact events that happened last night with Anna only the characters names were changed. Was this possible could my guilt manifest itself into this utopia of words on paper? It was official Anna was my muse leaning back in my chair I laughed the irony was too much to bare, suddenly that fire came on once again my fingers sprung to life as I opened up the document.

I didn't know how long I typed or how much I typed it wasn't until the phone ran signaling me out of my madness of the labyrinth that was my novel. It was like an energy came flowing life into the irregular passages leading to my heart everything seemed vivid in color, sound and taste. I had to make me wonder was I on LSD again, with the phone ringing I picked it up seeing as I stopped I was now out of thought. Pushing my chair back and taking out a smoke, I answered my cordless house phone slipping on house shoes I proceeded to walk outside.

"Hello Kristoff..."

"Huh...What the hell is up with you Elsa are you...s-sober at 9pm no less?"

Forgetting the mountain of alcohol that I left on the counter, I guess he was right I was sober it was as much as a miracle for him as it was for me. Getting outside and lighting a cigarette I took another drag before letting out a small chuckle.

"Ok, now I know something is wrong you never laugh are you on that stuff again Elsa?"

"I found her..."

"W-What..."

"I found her I found my muse, that writing I sent you that was me last night and after today with her I wrote again I have three chapters done already." This time I was laughing full blown, I couldn't help it Anna was going to be my muse whether she liked it or not there was no stopping me this was too perfect. And, when the time was right I would spring the trap alerting Hans that I was fucking the living daylights out of his wife a novel and revenge I loved it.

"I-Im coming over first thing Thursday."

"N-No its fine *laughs, seriously it is, I'll have the first three chapters to you by then."

"W-What how did yo-"

Hanging up the phone I walked back inside, I was out of fuel and Anna was alone it was the perfect opportunity to strike. Looking to the liquor cabinet I noticed only a good bottle of wine was snuggled in the corner, normally I wasn't a wine drinker but tonight I was and so was Anna. The plan was simple I was going to seudce Anna fuck her then write about her then shove it in Hans Isles face. Taking out two glasses, I looked to the time it was barely ten if anything that meant she was up, it was not like she could do anything out here at this time of night. There were no clubs and the summer houses around here weren't in use yet so that meant it was just her and I.

Walking over to her place all I could do fuss over my appearance I only hoped that had no five o' clock shadow popping up. Which adds to another tale of my downfall, not only did I come with the male genitalia I came with other attributes as well, I was stronger than the average woman I could outlast any male or female in physical activity. As well as I could out grow any man's facial hair in days time it was light but enough to make it curse the technique of shaving. Nothing was as big as the major role this little curse had one drum roll please, I could make a child I just hoped that Anna was on one of her safe days or had a condom at least. More than likely I was hoping for a safe day, seeing as condoms would annoy me. I could barely take a towel rubbing against me when I was aroused, a condom would murder me that couldn't happen tonight.

Walking over I could tell that she was in the front unpacking, it wasn't until I heard a loud thump that made me came rushing, once at the door I twisted the knob letting myself in. There in the kitchen was Anna on the floor with a pile of pots and pans on her ankle, setting the wine and glasses down on the bar stool I rushed over to the red-head.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine my hand just slipped that's all." Walking over and taking her into my arms bridal style I walked her over to the couch, taking the injured ankle in my hands I slipped off her shoes. Watching her wince in pain, I slightly panicked as my hands backed away.

"I-I'm sorry are you alright?"

"I'm fine never better I just had a ton of pans drop on my ankle," expressed the red-haired woman sarcastically.

"Do you have any ice ready?"

"Yeah in the usual place." Going to the kitchen I noticed that everything was mostly out of boxes with her moving just yesterday how was it possible for her to get all of this done. Noticing along the walls of her living room things had already been hammered up, it made me wonder where was Hans in all of this? I could have easy did all of this for her gathering the ice and putting it in a dish towel I walked over to Anna who was now trying to stand. Rushing over I picked her up again only for her to try to wiggle out of my hold all I did was tighten up.

"L-Look I'm fine you can go away now, it doesn't even hurt." With her finally getting out of my grasp she landed on her foot to Yelp in pain.

"O-Ok I guess it does hurt."

"I told you..."

Taking her in my arms again, I placed her back on the couch taking her foot and placing it on my leg I began to ice the now purple ankle. Hearing her moan maybe me snap back to my current mission, but something in me said now wasn't the right time.

"So what the heck are you doing here?"

Massaging her ankle I watched as she relaxed her shoulder blades, with her other foot by my member it could have easily instigated a situation. However I had to focus and gain her trust, else this was going to be a waste of time I had to find out why she was with an ass like Hans in the first place.

"I came here to because I remembered what happened earlier today and yesterday. You see I was insanely drunk today and yesterday and I couldn't control myself, so to make up and avoid a lawsuit I brought over a a bottle for you in Hans." Giving Anna my gentlest smile, I hoped that it was enough to convince her at least as well as get any information about what she told and who she told.

"Speaking of Hans where is he to kick my teeth in?"

"He isn't back yet, as for you and the drinking thing don't you think its counterproductive to bring wine and two glasses." Watching Anna's face fall into sadness I could tell him leaving stuck something in her I wanted to know.

"Yeah your right, but are you sure your alright?

"N-No it's just business nothing like that besides I'm use to it by now."

"What aren't you married?"

"Yeah, but what's a marriage when right after your new husband leaves right after the vows to go to Japan for business."

"Anna...Look I'm sorry for what I did,I didn't mean to make you feel any kind o-"

Just then warm lips came over mine my eyes widened in shock, what was it about this woman that jolted me she only had been here two days and what did this kiss mean? Did she want to have an affair with me? Smiling into the kiss this took quicker than expected, whatever it was I kissed her back with a passion. Breaking apart for air she looked at me with a pair of half lidded teal freezing me like stone, what gain did she have in this? Suddenly my plan felt small and insifigant. With her licking my lips she trailed her tongue from my lips to the left side of my cheek just by ear.

"Can you keep a secret Elsa Vintre?"

* * *

 _ **AN: Well thank you all for the reviews keep them coming the drama get's better.**_


	5. Can You Keep A Secret? Pt 3

_**AN: I'm glad your eating this up I'll keep writing, it's getting good.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen**_

 _ **Warning: Anna and G!P Elsa no relation slight religious reference.**_

" _ **Talking"**_

" _ **Thinking"**_

* * *

 _ **Can you keep a Secret?**_

* * *

Receiving the best and only kiss I ever had I was stunned at what happened there was no way to describe the euphoria of emotions I felt. She was on to me, with her placing her hand on my center I felt the zipper of my jeans annoy me. I was painfully hard and she had control over it swallowing, it felt like my saliva turned into sand at the sight her. With her eyes half lidded she wanted me and I wanted her, but this was my plan and she wasn't going to ruin any of this, Anna was going to obey and play by my rules.

It felt like knives taking my hand and placing it over hers to remove it from my cock, but I needed her to understand that I was in control. Biting my lip, I looked at her with hopeful eyes I just hoped she understood.

"So how about it can you keep a secret?"

"I-I can, but how w-why I mean aren't you with Hans isn't he your husband." With the red-haired minx smiling she pulled back, with her unbuttoning her shirt I could see the top of her bra clad breast she was seducing me.

"Really now Elsa, is it really the time to be asking that question, but if you must know yes Hans is my husband. However, our marriage is...complicated..."

"Define complicated..."

"We haven't even once made love as well as I know he's having an affair on me, really if you want to know this house it's for me while we works in Boston. The point is Elsa, I don't expect you to understand my marriage but I do expect you to pleasure me as they say a drunk man's actions are a sober man's thoughts."

With her crawling on all fours in a sexy cat like pose to my side of the sofa, I licked my lips as I was getting harder by the second something about her pose made me want to drag her by the leg and eat her pussy. She wanted this affair just as much as I did, it was hard to believe but then again I believed, looking down I felt my member be taken out. Everything was heated, as my eyes lidded with intensity I couldn't take this, but I wanted it.

"W-Wow, your pretty huge I take it your like me right?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You know a virgin."

"N-No I'm not," lied.

"Well, we will see if your cock is telling the truth Elsa Vintre." With her taking me into her mouth I moaned as I arched my back it was warm, even with all the sex toys I bought to pleasure myself it couldn't compare to the warmth of Anna's mouth. I knew I had to throw away all my fleshlights after this, with her tongue around the tip I felt as if I were going to go crazy. With her dipping her head faster, I wanted to cum in her mouth I couldn't last and I knew I couldn't.

"Ahhh, Anna...W-What don't ugh..." With her going faster her mouth covered all of my member, I could feel the back her throat as she went faster. Squeezing the sofa arm for dear life, I bit my lip I couldn't help it I had to release grabbing her shoulder in an weak attempt to pull her hand away she swatted it away as I exploded into her mouth. Seeing white it was enough to distract me, that was until I saw a naked Anna over me, With my member being hard still I didn't care what was going to happen it was a lucid dream I didn't even feel the condom being placed on my memeber. Just like a dream I felt hot tight wet heat around my cock, just then I snapped into reality and the painful expression on Anna's face as she moaned and she moaned. Lifting myself up on my elbows she pushed me down, with genuine concern on my face she smiled to me warily.

"I-I'm fine I just need to adjust t-that's all...your really huge..." I'm sure I was a sweaty mess by now, but I didn't care seeing as a perfect pair of tits were in my face. Reaching up I played with her nipples hoping that it would settle her pain, feeling her walls twitch I grew more inside her. "O-Ok i think you can go now." Pulling back slightly I pulled back in rocking my hips, wanting to deliver a cream-pie towards her inner folds she held off on the twitching it was as if her body were automatically respecting my first time and I her's.

With a loud moan I felt Anna spring to life as my thick hard meat pulled back to enter her again I didn't want to waste time. Feeling like I filled up ever inch of her pussy pounded into Anna continuously grabbing Anna's breast I let her ride me, for now she was in control. She rode me like a piece of cattle, but I wanted it everything felt hot I wanted to taste her, but I knew she needed this more than me.

"E-Elsa I'm going to ahh..."

"M-Me too tell me where do you want it?"

"I-Inside I wanna feel warm, fill me up." Grabbing her breast I thrusted harder in short thrusts with her walls lifting up I placed a nipple into my mouth as i fucked her tight hole letting her know I was here to stay. Lightly biting her nipple, it seemed to place the exclamation point as she moaned out loud just then her sweet tight pussy tightened around me in a death light grip as I exploded within her walls deeply. With Anna screaming in ecstasy she landed on top of me not caring about her weight, I wanted fall to sleep in her tight hole as it spasmed.

Waking up in a sweat, I realized that I was in my living room with the sun on my shoulder looking I wasn't in Anna's house there were no warm feelings I was back in my house. With the center of my pants wet, it happened again another wet dream this was a common occurrence for me however I was clueless at the new occurrence and that was the dream about Anna. Looking to the empty bottle of whiskey on the coffee table landing back I covered my eyes. With the doorbell ringing I jumped up with my dress shirt being long enough I made sure the evidence of my emotions stayed hidden. Opening the door it was Anna with a plate of god knows what, I hoped it was breakfast and from the smell it was.

"Hey..."

"H-Hey, you mind explaining why your on my doorstep this early in the morning?"

"Actually it's 4 afternoon and I wanted to see how you were as well as bring over my thanks for last night. I made breakfast seeing as you probably would confuse the afternoon with morning!"

Taking the plate from her a flash of last night confused me. What happened last night was she talking about was it the last night she remembered or the last night in my dreams when I pounded her brains out like no tomorrow, I had to find out.

"Fine come in you can make yourself some coffee."

"Sweet..."

Unwrapping the plate, I dug into the bacon first as I led her into the kitchen taking out a fork I dug into my grits. It was strange how she knew I liked grits, normally it was something that only Aunt Gerda knew that...and Kristoff. With her making coffee, it was nice to have a home cooked meal seeing as all I ever ate was gas station sandwiches and burgers. Taking another fork full of my grits, I moved on to my eggs it was strange they were over easy just the way I liked, now last night was starting to become more and more of a reality.

"Mmmm..."

"You like it..."

"It's good, how did you know I liked my eggs this way?"

"Well last night you told me." With her blushing and looking away, I wondered what happened pushing the question was something I was going to do I needed to know.

"And what actually happened last night?" With Anna looking in confusion, at my question I held my hands up in mock surrender not wanting to anger her any further. Somehow I was disappointed that it wasn't a reality, but I still was ecstatic seeing as my plan was going into motion.

"Are you that big of a drunk or are you just always this under-sexed?"

"N-No...but it has been known to happen when I drink... the sleeping with people thing," I lied.

"No we didn't sleep together, actually you were a prefect gentleperson drunk and sober. You nursed my ankle, when you complained that you were hungry you made a huge sandwich and then that's when we ate and then I asked what do you like for breakfast then you told me and you went home as well as you took Hans finest whiskey. You even gave me your office and cell phone incase I needed you. Are you sure your alright Elsa?"

Placing my hand on my head wiping my bangs back, I must have really been losing my mind everything felt so authentic maybe it was time to lay off the sauce. Looking at Anna, I could tell that she wasn't lying smiling I took the cup of coffee she handed me. With her slightly limping to the door, I placed my coffee on the countertop rushing over to open the door for her.

"W-What's wrong why are you leaving," I asked trying to hide my concern under my voice.

"One I can hear my phone ringing meaning it must be Hans or my mother; two I have to get to work I have a video conference call in ten minutes. Three I need to start dinner, I'm sorry that I couldn't stay, but your welcome to dinner." Hearing the phone ring she was right, I forgot how quite it actually was out here.

"A-Are you sure you don't need me to walk you?"

"Elsa it's daylight don't worry." With her limping off to her own property, something in me felt disappointed but I knew I made some progress seeing as she came over with no disgust at my anatomy.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

The red-haired woman, walked into the house letting the phone ring until it stopped looking at the house she knew her ankle wasn't completely healed. Starting the process cleaning up the kitchen she moved to the living room. Feeling like that biggest liar in the word, she looked at the cum stains on the couch and the unwrapped condom wrapper along with the almost full of sprem used condom on the table. Looking to the couch flashes of last night made her panties wet, despite her soreness it was everything she ever wanted in a first time. With Elsa eating her out for more than a lifetime, it was sad that the last two times they didn't have condoms all she could do was hope she wasn't ovulating else her lie to Elsa was about to get more complicated. Walking over and grabbing the used comdom she placed it into the trash bin without a second thought; no one could know.

* * *

 _ **AN: So what do you think about my dream sequence real right well I'm going to let you know this that was just a sample of my material. There is more to come, trust me now everyone can you keep a secret?**_


End file.
